The Dreams We Conspire
by Quivyre
Summary: It's been a little over a year since Johnny and Dally have died. The gang goes to the high school for a bonfire. A song-fic of "Old School" by Hedley. A little Sodapop/OC. Disclaimer! The Outsiders is property of S.E. Hinton, but Rebecca is mine.


Sitting in the school parking lot, watching the flame of their campfire burn heartily, Rebecca pondered the past two years.

With Dally and Johnny gone, the gang hadn't done anything together for a long while. It had been a little over a year now...

Rebecca looked around, one friend to the other. Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Steve, Darry.

Lastly, her bright blue eyes landed on Sodapop, her boyfriend for thirteen months, who was sprawled out beside her, resting his head on her lap.

_Don't believe everything happiness says_

She reached down and stroked Soda's golden blonde hair. He looked up, dazed, then flashed her his signature "movie-star" smile.

_Nothing feels better than hiding these days_

She looked over at Ponyboy; he had locked himself in his room almost everyday after school, and it would take Darry, Sodapop and Two-Bit together to drag him out.

_We bury our fears in the drinks_

_In these tears_

_For the days we believed we could fly_

Rebecca glanced over at Two-Bit. He hardly got drunk anymore, suddenly deciding that drinking too much alcohol was irresponsible of him, being 19 and all.

_Call up your brothers and sisters and friends_

_We'll go back to the place where the night never ends_

The school, their school. It seemed so familiar, a place with no worries. Not innocent, just ignorant. Rebecca turned her neck to see Darry, whose eyes were locked on the fire. He hadn't spoken a word since she and Sodapop suggested the gang go to the school for the campfire.

_We'll remember the fires, the burning car tires_

_Boy, how in the hell did we get here?_

Rebecca let out a long sigh, staring up into the night sky that blanketed them. It was clear, so they could see the stars perfectly. She began to wonder what exactly led to the deaths of Johnny and Dally. How did it all really start? Was it the death of Bob the Soc, or something even before that?

_So why don't you meet me down behind the old school?_

_We'll waste away the weekend with perfect regard for how_

_Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity_

She remembered their nights at the multiplex, laughing and having a good time, with no regard for the people screaming at them to shut up, or even being kicked out. They would just go to the lot or the Curtis' house and continue their fun.

Looking around again, she could imagine Johnny and Dally sitting with them, with everyone laughing and no one hurting. A single tear escaped her eye and fell on Sodapop's forehead. He sat up and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, like he knew exactly what she was thinking.

_The apathy's surrounding me_

_Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away_

He shifted over to give her a small peck on the lips, and she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, Johnny and Dally were gone, and Sodapop now had his arm around her waist, pulling her in to rest his chin on the top of her head.

_Over and over and over again_

_We sat down for a minute grew up into men_

Ponyboy had grown so much in the past year. He was 15 now, and looked so much like Soda sometimes Rebecca would accidentally plant a kiss on his cheek, mistaking him for his brother. Sodapop had grown a lot too, not in size, but in personality. He was still the most careless of his brothers, but he was also the most aware. He had grown more interested in caring for Rebecca as well as his family. He had become a true man.

_Now we're putting out fires and changing car tires_

_Man, how in hell did we get here?_

Rebecca looked over at Steve. At first he had been unfazed by the deaths. Or at least, that's what he wanted everyone to believe. But one day, she had gone to the DX to visit Soda, and saw him sitting on the curb, tears streaming, cigarette barely dangling from his lips. She walked in and put her arm around him, allowing him to cry all he wanted. Sodapop walked in from the storage room, and one look was all it took to set him off too. The three had sat there, grieving their lost friends for what seemed like hours, before Steve pulled himself together and told them crying wasn't going to do anyone any good.

_So why don't you meet me down behind the old school?_

_We'll waste away the weekend with perfect regard for how_

_Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity_

She looked up into Sodapop's beautiful brown eyes. They never failed to brighten her mood, but now even they were filled with grim sorrow.

_The apathy's surrounding me_

_Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away this time_

He met her gaze steadily, and kissed her forehead, as if to say "I know."

_And we'll never get back what we gave away_

_When we still have that fire in our eyes_

She snuggled into him again and felt her mind go into another despondency spiral. They'd never see Johnny or Dally again. Never. They had moved on and they were never coming back. She had tried to force herself, trick herself, into believing this. But not everything was so easy to accept.

_Don't believe everything happiness says_

_Nothings as real as our old reckless ways_

She watched the fire dance again, carefree, it's snow-white ashes rising up and floating away into the deep night sky. Reckless, that was exactly what they were. Reckless fools. Teenagers, children. They didn't give a damn in the world about consequences, so chaos had to show them what happens when you cross a forbidden line too many times.

_When we drink by the fires, the burning car tires_

As they were now. The way it was before.

_Bad girls and good liars _

Sandy. Bob.

_The dreams we'd conspire_

Darry giving up his future for his family.

_The days we went crazy, the nights wild and hazy_

The first time she and Sodapop... you know.

_Man, how in the hell did we get here?_

She could feel her tears coming back, but shook her head so she wouldn't trigger anyone else. How did this all happen? How could it? One day, you're going along, everything's fine. The next, chaos rears its ugly head and while it does leave survivors, it leaves them brokenhearted and listless.

_So why don't you meet me down behind the old school?_

_We'll waste away the weekend with perfect regard for how_

_Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity_

_The apathy's surrounding me_

_Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away_

_Why don't you meet me down behind the old school?_

_We'll waste away the weekend with perfect regard for how_

_Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity_

_The apathy's surrounding me_

_Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away_

Too many memories. Her head hurt. She couldn't stop her tears now, but she could bury her head in her knees to keep everyone else from seeing. Sodapop would understand once he realized what was happening. It didn't take long before she felt him stroking her back.


End file.
